You Belong With Me
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Sonny loves Chad...Chad's dating Tawni...Will he realize the love of his life has been here all along? Song-fic to You Belong With Me by T. Swift...entry for luckylovexx's contest...REVIEW! Rated T for minor language and lots of kissing!


**You Belong With Me**

**This is for luckylovexx's SWAC Contest.**

**A little bit of Chawni (gag) but mainly Channy… sort of… ENJOY!**

Chad and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. When we turned thirteen, I developed a little crush on him. That eventually turned into true love. He will never know that though because he is now dating my former best friend Tawni. Once I told her about my crush on him last month, she went after him just to make me upset. We are all sixteen now, working at Condor Studios. Chad works on Mackenzie Falls, while Tawni and I work together on So Random. Chad and I are still best friends and we always will be.

_**You're on the phone  
>With your girlfriend<br>She's upset  
>She's going off about<br>Something that you said  
>She doesn't get your humor<br>Like I do**_

One night Chad and I were just hanging out in the game room at his house, playing Call of Duty when his phone went off. He automatically paused the game to answer. I could tell it was Tawni because he seemed excited to answer after checking the caller I.D. Chad and Tawni are in the middle of a fight and he wants to patch things up with her.

I could hear her yelling at Chad perfectly because of her shrill, squeaky voice. She was upset because of something that he said. Chad and I were messing around in the prop-house when he said something slightly sexual about my chest but it was, of course, a joke; it always is. Tawni just doesn't get Chad's humor like I do. His idea of being funny, is sexual jokes, that are actually pretty comical. She just doesn't see it like I do.

_**I'm in my room  
>It's a typical tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music  
>She doesn't like<br>She'll never know your story  
>Like I do<strong>_

One night, when I was in my room, thinking about Chad, I put some pretty sad Three Days Grace music on. It always reminded me of Chad because of his tough childhood. Tawni hates this kind of music. Chad and I love it, though. I grew up with only a mother and she used to hit me when she was drunk, which was very often. Chad was only raised by a father who always hit him just because he wanted a girl, instead of the boy he got. Tawni will never know Chad's story like I do. I lived that story with him all our lives.

_**But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<br>**_  
>I can see why Chad is attracted to Tawni and not me. She wears short skirts and tight tops because she has the body for them. I wear baggy t-shirts and loose jeans because I am not confident whatsoever. She gets the most spotlight on the show and I am still just the new girl on the sidelines.<p>

As I am watching Tawni do another sketch, I slip off into a daydream, about Chad of course. I keep dreaming of the day where Chad will finally pluck up the courage to dump Tawni and admit that he is in love with me like I am in love with him. I know that that day will never come.

_**If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me.  
><strong>_  
>Who knows his whole life story? Who understands him the best? Who has been there for him no matter what? That's right, me. But does Chad see that? No, he doesn't. He belongs with me, not her.<p>

_**Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>Hey, isn't this easy?  
><strong>_  
>We were walking home from the studio like we do everyday, just the two of us. He was dressed casually for once. Instead of his formal Mackenzie Falls attire, he was wearing worn out jeans and a shirt that showed off his muscles, which made me weak in the knees. This is how it should always be, just me and him.<p>

We stop by a bench in the park, like usual. We just sit down and talk about anything and everything, laughing like crazy. It is so easy to talk to Chad. He understands everything I say and vice versa.

_**And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine  
>I know you better than that<br>Hey whatcha doing  
>With a girl like that<br>**_  
>Chad used to have such a breathtaking smile. Ever since he started dating Tawni, I haven't seen it in a while, but it could light up this whole town; the only real smile you will ever see in Hollywood. I still don't see the beautiful smile on his face. I know that Tawni is the one to blame for that.<p>

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked him, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Sonshine." I smile at the nickname, but frown once again when I remember that he is in a bad mood.

"I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Tawni and I are fighting a lot lately but I really don't want to break up with her. I know we can work this out." Knowing that he wants this to work out so well with Tawni, my heart drops. Why is he with a girl like that? They have absolutely nothing in common.

_**She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<br>**_  
>She's always wearing expensive, supermodel heels, while I'm wearing old, torn sneakers. She's the star, and I'm the freak.<p>

I find myself dreaming about Chad once again. Why can't he see that the perfect girl for him has been here all the time? He's just too blind to see what's right in front of him.

_**If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<br>**_  
>I'm the one who understands him. I'm the one that has been here all along for him. Why can't he just open his eyes and see that he belongs with me.<p>

_**Standing by  
>Waiting at your back door<br>All this time  
>How could you not know<br>Baby  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me.  
><strong>_  
>Instead of going through the front door, I went to the back like always. I was going to just walk right in, because this is my second home, but I chicken out and decided to knock. As I raised my fist, I turn cold. Tonight was the night that I was going to tell Chad that I love him, but I can't go through with it. How could he not know that we belong together. All this time, we were supposed to be together but he was too busy with Tawni to notice how I truly felt about him.<p>

_**Oh, I remember  
>You driving to my house<br>In the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're about to cry  
>And I know your favorite songs<br>And you tell me about your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong<br>Think I know it's with me  
><strong>_  
>I remember every night he came to my house at midnight whenever he was in a bad mood. Whenever he felt like crying because of something his dad did, I could always make him laugh. I start playing a playlist on my iPod whenever he comes on these certain nights. The playlist consists of all of his favorite songs. That always seems to cheer him up.<p>

He tells me about his dreams of having a family in the future. I know where he belongs in the future. I know he belongs with me.

_**Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me.<br>**_  
>I am the one who understands him. I am the one that has always been there to be his shoulder to cry or laugh on. Can't he see that I am supposed to be the one hugging and kissing him? Can't he see that I am the one he should be with?<p>

_**Standing by  
>Waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know  
>Baby<br>You belong with me.  
>You belong with me.<br>**_  
>I go to stand by his back door once again. Instead of walking in, I once again raise my fist to knock and spill my feelings. This time as I chicken out again, I get caught. I am still standing with my fist raised, with Chad looking at me through the glass door with a look of confusion on his face. He slowly walks towards me and opens the door.<p>

_**You belong with me.  
>Have you ever thought<br>Just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me.  
><strong>_  
>"Why were you about to knock? You know you can just walk in," he questions with that gorgeous smirk on his face, those piercing blue eyes and that beautiful golden hair.<p>

"Yeah, I know. I was just going to tell you something but it's not really that important."

"What is it, Sonshine? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I guess I just wanted to hang out and talk to you for a bit," I improvised.

"Sure, come on in. Not that you even need permission," he said, smirking at me, making me feel weak, like always. We walked into his room and just sat on his bed in a comfortable silence. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Anything. So, Chaddy, how were you today?"

"Okay, I guess," I slightly nodded, looking down, showing that, even though I broke eye-contact, I was still listening. "I broke up with Tawni today." My head snapped up so quick at those words.

"Why? I thought you really liked her," I said with confused and excitement filling my body.

"So did I. Turns out, I never truly liked her. I was just dating her to get over someone else; someone who only thinks of me as a friend." My heart dropped at those words.

"Who is it?" I asked, hearing my voice crack a bit.

"It's someone who has always been there for me. Someone who was always right in front of me and I never realized until today. Do you think that if I tell her I like her, she would feel the same?"

No matter how sad I was that he found someone else, I decided to give him my honest opinion that I would give to any friend. "You won't know if you never try. If they don't feel the same way, then see if you can stay just friends. But first you need to tell her your feelings."

"I think… No I know that I'm in love with her. Do I still tell her?"

He's in love with someone else. He doesn't love me back. I still need to give him good advice. "Of course. If you're in love with her, then it's more important to tell her. She needs to know the truth."

"Okay, I have one more question," he said.

I sighed dramatically and said, "Okay, what is it?"

"What would you say if you were the girl I'm in love with?" I stared into his deep oceanic eyes to see pure sincerity in them.

"Really? You love me?" I asked, completely breathless.

"Yes, and I am so sorry to even think you felt the same. We've been friends since we were five. It's obvious you only think of me as a friend—." Once I was over my state of shock, I cut off his rambling with a passionate kiss on the lips. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer, while I snaked my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

We both pulled apart, gasping for air. "I love you, Chad. I always have."

"I love you, too, Sonshine. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"Me too. But it's okay. We're together now and that's all that matters."

His lips came crashing down on my repeatedly, savoring the moment, making it last. We broke apart, once again trying to catch our breath.

"You belong with me, Chaddy."

"And you belong with me, Sonshine."

We spent the rest of that night in his room, just kissing on the bed, with me in his lap.

When we walked through Condor Studios the next day, holding hands and kissing, we heard people muttering the word "finally" while pointing at us with others saying, "It's about time they got together."

Chad and I were in his dressing room, making out when we heard a knock on the door. I pulled away, only to have Chad pull me back saying, "Ignore them. They'll go away." We continued to kiss and the knocking continued. This time we paid no attention to it.

I heard the door open but Chad and I just continued to kiss. The person who barged in apparently hasn't taken notice of us yet. A high pitched, squeaky, annoying voice started to speak, not yet grabbing our attention until… "Chad, I want to get back togeth—" she screamed.

"What the hell?" Tawni shrieked. "Why the hell would you kiss her? I came back here to see if you wanted to get back together. I love you, Chaddy," she said oh-so-innocently. "Don't you still love me?" she asked with a doggy pout.

"No, Tawni, I don't. I never did. I only love Sonny," he said kissing me again. He turned back to Tawni. "Now get out of here. I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend." Just hearing him call me that, gives me butterflies. Tawni stormed out of there as soon as we started kissing again. His lips collided with mine again and again. Every time we kissed, I felt sparks coarse through my veins. Chad leaned back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad."

I finally have Chad as my boyfriend. No one can change that because he belongs with me.

Longest one-shot I ever wrote. :D

REVIEW! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
